oh, Amu what next?
by Kiwi182
Summary: Amu like's Kairi, twins move to town from England, Tadase and Ikuto fall in love. what will happen when Amu wants all three Kairi,Tadase and Ikuto, but Tadase and Ikuto don't want Amu? will she give up or will she continue?
1. wierd but cute

Oh Amu what next???

Hey I'm Kiwi182 this is my first fanfic but I couldn't decide either to make it Tadamu or Amuto so its just random anyway enjoy and sorry if there is any mistakes ^o.o^ the stupid 'L' button doesn't work properly. XD

Ages…..

Amu: 16

Kayleigh a.k.a Kiwi: 15

Kiera a.k.a Kiri: 15

Rima: 15

Yaya:15

Tadase: 15

Kairi: 16

Nagihiko: 16

Utau: 15

Kukai: 16

Ikuto: 16

Guardian chara's

Amu: Ran (sport chara), Suu (cooking chara), Miki (art chara) and Dia (inner radiance)

Kiwi: Bonnie(emo cat chara), Yammie (girly chara)

Kiri: Mina(queen chara multiple personality), Mikana (Puppy chara)

Rima: Kusukusu (comedy chara)

Yaya: Pepe (baby chara)

Tadase: Kiseki (king chara seeks world domination T_T)

Kairi: (samurai chara)

Nagihiko/Nagi: Rhythm (sport and dance chara), Temari (dance chara)

Utau: Iru (devil chara), Eru (angel chara)

Kukai: Daichi (sport chara)

Ikuto: Yoru (cat chara)

Here's the story XD

*~ Chapter one ~*

Amu and the other Guardians have started high school and have finally defeated Easter there has been no x eggs for 2 years Ikuto and Utau are free and their life has been pritty much normal. Tadase and Ikuto are still fighting over Amu but she has moved on she is now starting to like Kairi but she finally gets him and as for Tadase and Ikuto well lets just say they get the girl of there dreams when twins move into there school from England.

* ~Amu's POV~*

_BEEP…BEEP…..BEEP_

_Grr stupid alarm, stupid Monday…….. _I started to rant in my head as I tried to get up but something prevented me from doing so or shall I say someone, I turned to see a perverted cat-boy led in my bed with his muscular arms wrapped around my waist "oh, god why do you hate me so?" I said to my self then I breathed in a deep breath and yelled "IKUTO!!! GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!!!!" sure enough he jumped and fell off my bed with a loud BANG!

Then he jumped up with his hands over his ears and winced "ow, Amu why so loud? That hurt" and pouted I just stuck my tongue out at him then being the pervert he is smirked and said "one day you'll stick your tongue out at me and I'll bite it" I glared at him and replied "you wouldn't" he leaned forwards and whispered "won't I?" as I was about to reply he started walking towards my balcony windows and as they opened he turned and said "you'll be late" pointed to my alarm clock I glanced at it 7:30.

"oh, crap" I jumped out of bed and started to rush around only to hear a snicker and a soft thud I turned to see Ikuto had left "baka, neko" I muttered and in return received another snicker _god how could I have had feelings for him??? Oh well I like Kairi now anyway since Tadase said he just wants to be around me and well Ikuto he's a perv and he's only a friend to me even though they both confessed to me I couldn't decide so I chose Kairi cos he confessed first, ah Kairi……… oh wait im gonna be late oh no 7:40 I only have 10 minutes to get to school!!!_ I stopped thinking about Kairi and rushed to get ready, after I had finished I glanced and the mirror perfect the over to my chara's who were still fast asleep _lazy bums oh well they know where to find me._ I ran down stairs put my shoes on grabbed my bag and I was out the door within 5 minutes then ran to school.

I got to school in 3 minutes and walked to my class room. Every one stopped talking and stared at me "what?" I asked in my cool 'n' spicy character only to hear the usual "she's so cool" and the stares from every one _man I hate this every year its all the same "shes so cool" and stares damn if I had my way they would so be dead about now_ I walked to my seat next to my best friends Rima and Yaya "hey Amu" they greeted me "hey guys" I mumbled they looked at me then said "Ikuto?" I nodded "oh well have you heard?" their eyes gleaming "heard what?" I said raising an eyebrow at them "there's two new students…." Rima grinned "twins" Yaya finished "I hope their boys" Yaya smiled evilly "what is it with you and boys? Honestly Yaya" I asked her "I wanna boyfriend" she pouted like she was 5 years old me and Rima face palmed but we carried on talking as the teacher entered demanding our attention.

"Class im happy to announce we have two new students joining us….." that got every ones attention he continued to say "they have transferred from England so please take care of them" every one started to whisper Yaya had her hands pushed together excitedly, Rima grinned and I just propped my head up on my hand bored, the teacher said "girls come on in" Yaya pouted and got all bored and Rima was still grinning _whats with her today??? _just as I looked away from her the door opened and two very cute girls with pale skin and long black hair walked up to the front of the chalkboard and faced the class. The only difference between them was the eyes one had ice blue and the other shocking green like a cat._ whoa their so cute but why don't the smile??? _"Amu I feel chara's four of them" Ran said _Wow wait when they get here???_ looked at all of my chara's and them back at them girls they were looking straight at me, Rima and Yaya _wow that's just creepy o.O _

"why don't you introduce your selves" the teacher said "im Mr Kinati and you….?" the one with green eyes said in a plane bored voice "hello im Kayleigh summers but please call me Kiwi" then the one with blue eyes said in the same voice but slightly higher pitched "hello im Kiera but please call me Kiri" there was a loud out burs from the girls "KAWAII!!!!" and the boys "WHOA THEIR HOT" the girl Kiwi glared and the other Kiri just looked away in disgust. They Mr Kinati said "anything else?" the two girls looked back at the class and character changed Kiwi had a yellow bow appear in her hair and Kiri had a small tiara on her head slightly off to the side they both smiled tilting their heads to the same side then said "please take care of us" in sweet voices at the same time. _God if Ikuto was here he would have at least a million perverted thoughts by now. Why am I thinking about him?…………awwwww I miss Kairi!!! __L I want him so much!!!!!!!_

I watched the girls as they took their seats and looked bored once again. They were whizzes through all of the classes although they never spoke Mr Kinati got the person next to them to read out their answers and surprise, surprise they were all correct, what were they super computers?. What took every one 10 minutes to answer 5 questions they were finished with all of them.

The bell rang after math and finally lunch. _Kairi sweet, sweet Kairi._

As I walked out of class Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, Nagi and Ikuto were waiting for me then Ikuto started to smirk but not at me or any one in are group, but as I looked across the hall I saw Kiwi talking quietly to her sister.

_Soooo Ikuto likes her hmmmm I might help him here oh and Tadase is staring at Kiri hehe this is soooo perfect XD. _I walked across the hall to the two girls and said in my cool 'n' spicy character "hey Kiwi, Kiri you wanna come eat lunch with me and my friends?" they both looked at me then my friends but said and did nothing to answer so I stood there then said "sooo you wanna?" they just stood there then Yaya and out of nowhere Utau came over. Utau took Kiwi's hands and Yaya took Kiri's then lead them to the cafeteria saying "c'mon it will be fun" then Yaya said "can we all be friends?" Kiwi and Kiri looked kinda scared but slowly nodded and Kukai put his arms over their shoulders and grinned as they looked at him with worried eyes, he burst out laughing they moved away from him them we all laughed. They just sat under a tree next to each other and said nothing.

Ikuto walked over to them and sat in front of Kiwi pulled out a pad and pen and wrote something down and passed her the pen and pad she read it then wrote something and passed it back. There was only one word to describe her and her sister 'Freaks'.

*~Ikuto's POV~*

I met the others out side the meeting place and then I saw the new girls they must have been new cos I haven't seen them before and I knew every one in this school so yeah. I smirked yay new people to tease ..

Amu invited them to eat lunch with us and Yaya asked them if they wanted to be friends. They agreed but I think their scared of Kukai lol. When they kinda run away from Kukai they sat under the tree side by side looking really bored so I went and sat in front of the one with cat like green eyes and pulled out a note pad and pen an wrote:

Hey I haven't seen u 2 b4 wats ur name?

I passed it to her then she read it and wrote something and she passed it back her hand writing was really neat, fancy but in text talk cool she's different. I like.

_Oh um hi im Kiwi. this is Kiri my sis we just moved ere from England._

_And u r???_

Cool, im Ikuto how do u like the sch???

_Boring. Not much different from our old 1, is there anything gd 2 do round ere???_

Not really, hey u wanna hang out sat???

_Um sure wat time an were???_

Hows bout 5??? And I'll pick u up at urs

_K but how would u kno were I live???_

Well I could walk u and ur sis home durin the week then I will kno

_Cool sounds like a plan, so were should we meet after sch???_

Um, the g8 on the left side will that be k wid u???

We could meet some were else if u want

_No no the g8 will be fine so were we going on sat???_

It's a surprise.

She looked up and I smirked she looked away but not before I saw her blush

_Wow shes almost as bad as Amu hehe this will be interesting._

_So c u l8er I.K.U.T.O :D_

Wow I think I like her. Damn if only I could get her to be mine well I could make Saturday a date lol that will be fun this time with this girl Kiwi I will be my self. Wow I thought It would take ages before I would like another girl cos I liked Amu but she likes Kairi so I will move on too. I can tell Tadase likes her sister cos they've been talking quietly all lunch. Just as I was gonna speak to Kiwi the bell rang. Damn too late well there was after school.

I walked with her and her sister and Tadase to there next class which Tadase was in so I said "see u guys later then" Kiwi looked up at me with happy eyes but she still didn't smile then in a small voice she said "ok see ya" and walked into the class room I nodded to the other two and left. All through the rest of the day I couldn't wait to see her, to hear her voice so small and yet had such a strong power behind it just wanting to escape. She was small, petite, beautiful, I could tell she was funny, smart, and has a great personality but what I don't get is she doesn't even know me and yet has agreed to hang out Saturday. Why? And why did she write my name like that letter by letter? Oh well I cant wait. XD

After school.

After class I almost ran to the gate and on the way some of my friends in my year were looking at me strange. But I paid no attention to them I just kept walking and when I reached the gate I saw two girls with long black hair. I never realised how long it was, it was down to her knees, cool.

I walked over to her leaned on the gate with out her noticing then said "hey u ready to go?" she kinda jumped, turned around, looked up at me and nodded we turned to go but her sister Kiri was already gone and Kiwi looked at her phone there was a text that she read out because it was for both of us:

To: Kiwi and Ikuto

I have gone on ahead with Yaya and Utau see you at home. Oh and be careful someone got shot just down the road from school. I'll tell mum you are with a friend so don't be late okay see you two later.

Kiri XX

P.S have fun XD LOL you love me really 3

Okay weird but thanks for the warning, as we started to walk I looked at Kiwi to think of some way to start a convocation but every time I looked at her my mind went blank she looked just like a little doll like that Rima girl who likes Nagi but Kiwi's a lot cuter no offence. Then something came to mind I'll compliment her.

"um…. Kiwi" she looked up at me and I looked down at her then carried on

"your hair looks nice, how long did it take to grow?" she stopped walking tilted her head to the left and put her finger to her bottom lip, thinking.

OMG!! She looks so.....so cute like that and its taking all my strength not to hug her and kiss her, just as I started to get carried away in thought she said

"uhhh, I think it took about a year to get this long, why do you ask" she smirked at me, wow is this how it feels when I smirk at people. I quickly snapped out of it and replied "I like it, it looks good on you that's all"

I looked at her and she slightly blushed then I decided to tease a little

"awww did I make little Kiwi blush" and I leaned closer to her making her move away blushing like mad. I smirked again in triumph but that didn't last long because she then said "Ikuto….." I looked at her and she leaned on me, tiptoed and whispered in my ear "Do I turn you on?" I froze and she laughed how'd she know, wow wait she laughed and now I know how Amu felt, then all I could think to say was "wow ur a pervert u know that" she smirked then said "well this is my house, see ya" "k see ya tomorrow" we started to walk away from each other then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I stopped only to have Kiwi whisper in my ear "I'll take your reaction to my question a yes and you call me a pervert" then she giggled I turned around and she was smirking I said to her "well im a guy whats your excuse?" she giggled and said "I met you" and with that she walked away, turned around and smiled before walking in to her house. I smiled a little then shook my head and walked towards home only to hear a voice shout "I saw that, you smiled!" damn I was hoping she wouldn't notice. it was like that every day I would walk to and from school with her, eat lunch with her writing down our perverted comments. And on the way home saying them out loud, and you never would of guessed but she was just as perverted as me. Which was fun because every time I made a perverted comment to one of our friends she would bite her bottom lip trying not to laugh. I was falling in love with her and I think she likes me to but I'll just have to wait and see. I cant wait until Saturday.

*~Time skip~*

Weekend Saturday 4:10pm

I was getting ready for tonight when my chara Yoru came floating over yawning "hey were have you been?" I asked annoyed he just turned to me in a daze and simply replied "I met this wonderful girl chara~nya" I raised an eyebrow and said "info please" he jumped and his mouth dropped "did you just say p-p-please~nya" "so what if I did. Just tell me about this wonderful girl" I was making fun of him but he didn't notice and said "well she's a cat like me, she wears a black emo dress and big black boots, oh she's to much to describe you have to meat her~nya" "and who's her owner?" "oh a emo girl called Kayleigh but she prefers to be called Kiwi, I think" "Kiwi, pale, long black hair to the knee, Green eyes like a cat" "yeah why? Do you know her?" "yeah we go to the same school and im kinda hanging out with her tonight" I smirked to my self _so my little Kiwi-cat is infact a cat, oh the irony. XD_

*~Kiwi's POV~*

Oh my I've never really hung out with any one without my sister before im so nervous but Kiri said I'll be fine I just need to be my self, ok so basically I need to be how I normally am but it is Ikuto we're talking about here.

"well were have you been young lady?" I asked my chara Bonnie as she floated by "oh I was with this guy and wow I think you'll like his owner"

I grabbed her out of the air and said "spill, every last detail" she sighed and said "well he's a cat like me and um you need to see him to really know cos I cant describe him, and his owner oh my" "well whats his name?" "who's name?" "the chara and the owner, dummy" "oh the chara's name is Yoru and the owner's name is Ikuto" "Ikuto, midnight blue hair, sapphire blue eyes, tall, perverted" "yup how'd you know" "he goes to my school and well um….." I said the last part blushing "im hanging out with him tonight at 5"

My chara just stared at me then screamed "OMG im so happy for you, oh is it like a date or something?, can I come with you? PLEASE!!!!" she begged.

"oh ok but no funny stuff missy or your dead, got it!" "HAI!!" she yelled floating around the room I looked at my clock oh no 4:57.

Eeekkk he'll be here soon. Oh no and im not ready, wait "oh, Bonnie"

"yes" "help me im not ready please" I asked all cute because I know she cant resist it "ok hold on a sec, stand up please" I stood up and then there was a red glow around me and I was all of a sudden in a black corset dress (like Utau's school uniform) it had red lace on the corset and it puffed out at the bottom with red trimming, I had on black knee high boots with belt buckles on them and my hair was partly down with the sides up in red ribbons.

I looked at the clock again 5:00 I held my breath them there was a knock at the door. I sighed he's here I think I over done it a bit on the out fit then said to Bonnie "can you tone it down to casual, please" "sure" I was engulfed with another red light and this time I was in black skinny jeans, a back strappy top and my black Blink182 hoodie. My hair was still in the riddons.

I heard laughing from down stairs then a husky and familiar voice and more laughing oh god he was down stairs with my sister and my parents. Eeep

"Kay, oh sorry I mean Kiwi there a really hansom young man down her for you" my mum yelled up "ok im coming! Come on Bonnie" I whispered to my cat chara. "HAI" she replied. I walked down stairs to find every one in the living room my mum and dad playing 20 questions like what's you're name? How old are you? And some others I rolled my eyes then made a small ahem sound and every one looked up at me then mum said "well you two should get going and remember dear home at ….." I cut her off "I know home at 10 no later unless I call or text or you get a call from an adult" I rolled my eyes again then Ikuto stood up and we walked towards the front door and as I opened it I saw my sister wink at Ikuto his face went into give-me-away-why-don't-you and then we left before anyone could say anything

But I still heard my mum say "don't they look cute together?" my eyes widened and I guess Ikuto heard as well because he smirked oh no I bet hes got alot of perverted thoughts now. HELP ME!!!!.

We walked until he saw a black limo I stopped and gaped at the car then at him, he smirked again and the driver opened the door for us, Ikuto said "go on climb in" I nodded then as I was about to get in our charas came rushing up "WAIT FOR ME!!!" they both said at the same time we turned to look at them then they noticed each other and Ikuto's said "Bonnie?" and then mine said "Yoru?" they grinned and Ikuto said "Kiwi, Yoru, Yoru, Kiwi" and I introduced him to my chara Bonnie.

And then we were of to where ever Ikuto was takeing me, during the ride Ikuto said "nice you're a emo right?" I looked at him then replied "yup but im not just a emo im a Gemo" "uh whats a Gemo?" he asked confused

"its goth and emo put together" "oh cool, so what about your sister?"

"um shes just a punk" "really, she doesn't seem like it" "hm" "and im guessing shes the talkative one" "kinda, yeah" "I bet I can get you taking more" "bet you cant" "well then is it a bet then?" I nodded and said "loser has to be the winners slave throughout 3 weeks of the summer holidays" "deal, im gonna win this you know that" "no your not im good at staying quiet, in my old school I was the mute from the start of reception until we moved here" I grinned as his face fell, all confidence gone.

I grinned and then said "it starts a Monday and writing doesn't count as talking ok" he nodded ha I know im gonna win this. "so if you say one word you lose" he asked "yup and the same goes for you" "ok so it lasts for how long?" "um a week, cos next week is the last week until the holidays, so Monday no talking until one of us loses k" he nodded "oh and keep one of your friends that are in all of your classes with you to judge" "ok I'll stay with Kukai then" "and I'll stay with Utau" we fell into a comfortable silence until the intercom came on _"Master Ikuto we have arrived"_ I raised and eyebrow "master, huh" "don't ask" I giggled I can tease him about it later.

The car stopped and the driver opened the door and said "master" tempting oh im just gonna say it "bater". Ikuto laughed and I giggled i know, i know imature yada yada yada. Then Ikuto got out said "Thank you Misike" and he held his hand out to help me, I took it and climbed out of the car and "whoa! Dead legs" as I fell Ikuto caught me and helped me get my balance back then he said "god your light"

"I know" I replied as I stood up straight. "thanks" "for what?" "well most people would of let me fall" "why?" "they think its cute, but then I glare at them and they run away" "I wont let you fall, don't worry" "thanks" I smiled at him and he just stared I waved my hand in front of his eyes while saying "hello, Earth to Ikuto" the driver gave a small laugh then he snapped out of it. He then took my hand and said "come on" I followed slightly blushing, "um were are we going?" "it's a surprise" I glared at him and after a while we stopped walking and he let go of my hand and covered my eyes "hey what are you doing?" "shhh just keep walking" I did as I was told and started to walk, he then stopped me after a few minutes and then he whispered "you ready" I nodded then he said "keep your eyes closed ok" I nodded again and closed my eyes and I felt him remove his hands only to have him wrap his arms around my waist and rest his chin on my shoulder

Oh god my hearts beating like crazy whats this feeling?, I was brought out of my thought by him whispering "open your eyes" I opened them to see the beach "wow" was all I could say "hm its nice isn't it" "no…" he looked at me with disappointment but I carried on "its beautiful" he smiled and put his chin back on my shoulder we heard an old couple say "aw young love, and such a cute couple" I blushed and he hid his face in my hair, time to tease "aw is the big brave Ikuto blushing" then came a muffled "no" I laughed and then he said looking up "I made you laugh" but I kept laughing and if it wasn't for Ikuto's arms around my waist I would of fallen over.

"well shall we go on to the beach then?" he asked "yeah" I replied trying to breathe. We walked on to the soft sand, I sat on the wall to take of my shoes and socks and he did the same, after that we left them next to the wall and Ikuto grabbed my hand and started to run towards the sea but stopped just where the sea met the sand. It was cold yet warm, this beach was so different to the ones in England, in England most of them were just pebbles and a little sand and the ocean was slightly green but here it was all sand and clear blue oceans, I loved it. We walked a little away from the sea so we wouldn't get wet and sat down talking about random things like old friends and past relationships that didn't go well, people we had crushes on and I was surprised when he said "I use to like Amu but now I like someone else" "who?" I asked getting interested "um" "is it someone I know?" I asked

"yeah, you could say you know her really well and shes really close to you" all that came to mind was Kiri "what Kiri?" he shook his head "then who, come on tell me" "why, you jealous?" "no I just wanna know" "well in that case shes smart, funny, has a great personality, she cute, clumsy at times and perverted" I couldn't think of any one to fit that description "um just tell me!" I was getting irritated now "ok heres your last clue, shes sat right next to me" oh, wait "me?" he nodded I was to shocked to say any thing then he said "what about you, do you like anyone" I nodded then he said "who?" I looked down then looked up at him through my lashes "you" I mumbled blushing it was his turn to be shocked now, then he smiled I looked away from him blushing even more.

*~Ikuto's POV~*

When she said "you" I was shocked then I smiled. She looked away and I just couldn't help it, I put my arm around her shoulders making her look up and I pulled her closer, into a hug. I saw her blush but she hugged me back, after a while I kept my arm over her shoulder and she had one arm around my waist and her head on my shoulder. I sighed, looking at her and she was asleep with a small smile on her face "awwwww KAWAII!!" I turned around and Kiwi jumped awake and turned, we saw the others and all of our charars walking and floating towards us, Yaya with a huge smile and Amu glaring. Kiwi's sister Kiri was also there holding Tadase's hand smiling.

Me and Kiwi stayed where we were, Kiwi hid her face in my chest blushing, I smirked then said "hey guys, what you doing here?" "hey" they all said then Utau said grinning "we came out to hang at the beach, you?" I looked down at Kiwi then back at them "oh" was all Utau said. "well you two mind if we join you?" Tadase asked "no, you can join us" Kiwi said coming out of hiding they all smiled the Utau and Yaya grabbed Kiri and Kiwi and ran down to the sea laughing Kiri looked like she was having fun but Kiwi looked annoyed (cat+water=bad idea) I laughed to my self then Kukai asked "did you confess to her?" I nodded and every one but Amu smiled then Nagi said "did you kiss her" "no" "why not?" Rima asked I glared at them then they all said "oh sorry" Amu just said "shes a whore if you ask me" "Amu we can say the same for you" was my answer she glared at me and hissed "how am I a whore?" "well first you liked Tadase then Kukai then Nagi then me and now your in love with Kairi that's how" she looked at Tadase who nodded, then Kukai who looked away, then Nagi who had Rima hugging him and glaring at her then me who just raised an eyebrow, then Kairi grabbed Amu's hand and said "come on Amu you don't disurve this" she nodded and they both left "Good riddance" said Tadase I laughed in return and looked back at the other girls to see Kiwi heading back slightly wet and extremly annoyed (lol, it's the truth i like the sea but hate getting wet)"what happened to you" I asked as she sat down with a sigh I put my arm back around her shoulder and she said "Yaya" and I know what she meant, she put her head back on my shoulder and watched the sky, soon all of the other girls came back Kukai had Utau sat between his legs with her back leaning against him, Tadase held Kiri's hand, Nagi and Rima were snuggling up together then Yaya pouted and said "Yaya has no one to hug" Kiwi patted the ground next to her Yaya smiled sat down and Kiwi put her other arm over her shoulders and Yaya hugged her like she would a big sister.

We stayed there and watched the sunset until the stars came out I looked at my watch 9:20 "time to head home I guess" I said and every one nodded but Kiwi then Yaya giggled and whispered "she's asleep" I rolled my eyes then picked her up bridle style and headed back to the car and said "you guys need a lift?" they nodded and said "please" they all cimbed in and I got in carfully and had a sleeping Kiwi on my lap.

*~Amu's POV~*

When all my friends acted like that it hurt but oh well I had Kairi. We left the oters at the beach and went back to my house "Im home!" no answer but there was a note:

_Amu_

_We have gone out of town until the summer holidays, you can have one friend to stay with you, but NO BOYS!!!!!!_

Oh papa what are you like honestly, but I read on

_Amu don't listen to him any one can stay, moneys in the usual pace see you see soon and be good ok._

_Love mama, papa and Ami_

_XXX_

"hey Kairi" "hm" "you wanna stay over?" "sure" we walked to his house so he coud get his stuff then he asked "how long?" "a week if you want" he smiled and nodded and got his stuff ready, then we headed out to mine again.

Once there I cooked us dinner with his help, we ate and talked then sat in the living room to watch a movie. Part way through the movie Kairi asked me an unexpected question "hey amu I was wondering if you…. Um would go out with me?" I looked at him then nodded and we both smiled then he kissed me, and very soon it was a make-out sesson on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOL XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

pweh XD sorry its a bit long but i was ill or 3 weeks and had noting to do. hope you liked it.

and yeah i don't really like Amu that much as you can tell. if you have any idea's that may help me please let me know thanks

lol any way please review :D


	2. NOTICE please read!

~Important notice~

Sorry I have not up-dated in a while I'm just under a lot of pressure at the moment with studies and I have just come back from a school trip. I will up-date soon, sorry again 3 xxxx

I have also read through my reviews and have decided my next fanfic is going to be an Amuto.

There will also be Tadamu fanfic's later.

Thank you xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Kiwi182: sorry its late but school :L grrr I hate it.

Kiri: yup it sucks

Shogo chara characters: We agree! (all raised hands)

Kiwi & Kiri: Face palm XD

Anyway on to the story… hehe im feeling evil ^^ all im gonna say is SHAME AMU lol XD

Chapter 2

~re-cap~

_Once there I cooked us dinner with his help, we ate and talked then sat in the living room to watch a movie. Part way through the movie Kairi asked me an unexpected question "hey amu I was wondering if you…. Um would go out with me?" I looked at him then nodded and we both smiled then he kissed me, and very soon it was a make-out sesson on the couch._

~end re-cap~

Before they knew it there were clothes all over the place leading up the stairs into Amu's room. Amu and Kairi under the blankets and (NOT GOING THERE!!!!! Sorry have enough mental images I don't need more, just you get the idea) and after about 15 minutes they stopped and fell asleep in each others arms.

Their charas no where to be seen (probably hiding from the horror. lol :P)

Sorry its short but I have course work to do L I will try to update soon


End file.
